


Kiss the Cook

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Cooking, Bad Days, Bucky Barnes Cooks, Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: After a bad day at work, you come home to find your boyfriend Bucky Barnes cooking- or at least attempting to cook- for you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Kiss the Cook

"I'm home," You sighed to yourself as you shut the front door behind you. You sigh and lean back against the door, closing your eyes for just a moment. Fury had given you a really hard case for the past few days and you just felt like you had no time to relax.

A crash echoed from the kitchen, followed by a sharp yelp. Your eyes popped open and you . Fearing the worst, you unholstered your gun and began to make your way to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, you saw your boyfriend Bucky throw your 'Kiss the Cook' apron onto the kitchen counter before frantically trying to clean up the mess of spilled food on the floor.

"Bucky!" You squeal, putting your gun away to help him clean up the mess, "What happened?"

Bucky looked up at you, almost shocked that you were standing there. "Well, I- I was just-" Bucky stuttered, embarrassed and flustered, "I waned to do something for you. I knew you were having a couple of hard days at work, so..." Bucky drifted off, sheepishly tucking into himself.

You giggled, tilting his head towards yours. "Aw, Bucky, you're so sweet." You pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "Let me help? It'll be fun."

Bucky flashed his sad puppy dog eyes at you, "But I want you to relax-"

"Bucky," You chastised, "You and I both know that you're not going to be able to do all of this by yourself. And you still don't know how to use the oven."

"All this new fangled technology," He sighed dramatically, making you laugh.

"C'mon, baby," You gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing your apron and throwing it at him, "Put the apron back on. It looks good on you."


End file.
